At The End of a Struggle
by lilyflower991028
Summary: When life likes to slap you in the face, what you gotta do is...well, slap it back. Reader-insert.


**Lily: Hi everyone! *slapped* QAQ**

**Tsuna: Lily...you're such a horrible author.**

**Lily: I know that! DX I haven't updated Spilled Blood in so long! But I'm at a dead end and UGH.**

**Tsuna: ._.**

**Lily: Okay, there are plenty of OC's in this, but they...don't matter _that_ much. Exceot for your friend Akari. Yeah. That's all. *shot by her followers and favourites***

* * *

**At The End of a Struggle**

**When life slaps you in the face, what you gotta do is…well, slap it back.**

**Reader POV**

"Hey, _!" my friend, Kaede Akari called out my name. She ran up to me and patted me on the shoulder, grinning.

"Ohayo, Akari-chan!" I said. "Ne, do we have any homework due today?"

Akari shook her head.

"Not that I know of," she said. She then laughed. "Don't trust me though. If we do have any homework due, we can die together!"

I laughed.

I'm _lastname_ _firstname_, a run-away from home. I used to live in America, however since my life at home became too much for me to handle… I left. My friend, Akari, came with me. Part of the reason we're friends is because we both shared the same childhood-a difficult one. We both changed our names-I used to be Lily Anderson and Akari used to be Kylie Lu. Not only did we change our names, we changed our ID's, our past, we erased any evidence we used to be _them_ and then we transferred to Japan. We now go to Namimori Middle.

Akari has slightly-curly dark brown hair which she usually keeps down just below her shoulders. She has chocolate brown eyes and wore glasses with black rims. I have black hair which reaches my chest, and I usually tie it into a side pony tail resting in front of my shoulder. Supposedly I have black eyes, too, which people think is weird. Is it? They say it looks as if my eyes are dead, or have no emotions… I don't think so. I'm a pretty happy person, at least that's what I hope I am on the outside.

Once we arrived at school, we realised that the bell had already rung and we were _late_. At Namimori, being late was not a good thing. That's the understatement of the year. If you were late, you would probably be dead in a second. The school had a disciplinary committee, and the president's name was Hibari Kyoya. Of course, Akari and I already knew about him. We took time researching the school so we could be careful we weren't found out. Hibari was a frightful guy who would, really, beat people up if they broke the rules. That included running in the halls, bullying others, talking back to the teachers and him, and _being late_.

"Kamikorosu," Hibari said, bringing out his all-too-famous tonfas. "Why are you late, herbivores?"

"Uh…" I exchanged looks with Akari and tried my best not to laugh. "It's our first day here; could you let us go this once?"

It wasn't a lie, at least…

"Yeah, we promise it won't happen again," Akari said. We bit our lips. Oh god, trying to hold in laughter was killing us. Hibari glared at us.

"No excuses," he said. He lunged at me first, attempting to hit me with his tonfa. I bent backwards.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, stopping myself from falling on my bottom by putting my hand on the ground. I laughed. "And I thought Hibari Kyoya didn't hit girls."

I stood back up and pulled Akari out of the way before she could be hit with an oncoming tonfa.

She laughed and thanked me.

"Sorry Hibari, I promise it won't happen again!" I said quickly, before quickly pulling Akari with me and dashing for the classroom, laughing all the way.

Hibari glared coldly at us. He hated it when rule-breakers ran away from him. However, little did I know, something about my smile and laughter made him…well, he didn't know the word. Other students had often spoken about 'love', but that word did not exist in Hibari's vocabulary. The word possession, however, did.

The sliding door opened to reveal the teacher, who scolded us for being late.

"Sumimasen!" we said, bowing. Our teacher, Miss Kobayashi, sighed and let us off this once. She went back into the classroom while we stayed outside. We could hear her announce,

"Class, we have 2 new transfer students today from America! Please make them feel welcome."

We opened the door and walked in, smiling and waving. Okay, I smiled and waved, Akari followed behind me. She wasn't good with big crowds... However, she did smile a little.

"Hajimemashita! Atashi wa _last name_ _first name_. Yoroshiku," I said, beaming while writing my name on the blackboard. Akari smiled slightly.

"K-konnichiwa. Watashi wa Kaede Akari. Y-Yoroshiku," she said shyly, writing her name next to mine. Whispers flew out in the classroom.

"Whoa, two cute transfer girls in one day? We must be the luckiest class ever!" one of the boys said.

"They seem to know each other, I wonder why they're transferring from America?" a girl whispered.

"I like the girl with the curly brown hair, she's cute!" a guy said.

Akari blushed at that comment, and I elbowed her gently, smirking. She hit me on the shoulder.

"Really? I like the girl with the black hair, she looks really kind," another boy said. I observe the classroom interestedly. There were quite a few girls giving us glares because we were catching the interest of all the boys, except for 3. One of them sat in the last column and the second last row. He had brown, gravity-defying hair and caramel eyes. He had his head resting on his hand and he was looking out the window. Another one, sitting right next to the brunet, with his desk just that _little bit closer_ to the brunet's, had his feet up on the desk and was giving us annoyed looks. I ignored him. Another was sitting behind the brunet and was smiling with his head propped up on two hands. He was looking at us, but I could tell it was just to be polite. He wasn't _really_ paying attention.

'Hm? Those guys seem interesting. Maybe I should befriend them,' I thought.

"Okay class, quiet down. Yosuke, Kaede, please choose somewhere to sit in the empty seats," Miss Kobayashi said. We nodded. As I looked around the class, I just couldn't keep in my smirk. What was this? There were two seats next to the smiling boy.

'Close enough,' I thought.

"Um, could we sit there?" I asked, pointing at the seats next to the boy.

"Of course you can. Yamamoto, please put your hand up," the teacher said. The boy did as told. We walked over to him and sat down, bowing slightly and smiling. Slightly.

The teacher turned around and started the lesson. I tore off a piece of paper from my diary and wrote something on it. I passed it to Akari first, who smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I turned over the piece of paper and wrote something else on it, and passed it to the smiling boy who took it.

After he read it, he grinned and nodded.

'_Come meet us with your two friends on the roof. We'll talk then.'_

* * *

**Lily: So...it's not too bad, right?**

**Tsuna: ._. ...**

**Lily: *twiddles thumbs* Is something...wrong?**

**Tsuna: *shakes head***


End file.
